Tongues
by The Grinning Psychopath
Summary: Its a Songfic Lyrics by Deathstars. after the death, of someone close to her Renesmee. runs away from home. what lengths will Edward go to bring her back home? Edward POV. please read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

**Tongues.**

**Inspired by the song Tongues by Deathstars.**

**And by the story Empathy by Author Kimmydonn you may find both the story and the author in my favorites.**

** Lyrics to tongues in italics**

**partially beta read by Xtreme619.**

**Disclaimer Stephanie Meyer owns all cept Deathstars, they pretty much own themselves.  
**

.

Six PM September second. 2009 Argentina.

I looked at the despicable wreck of the church, with all its windows boarded up, and and a board with the Words, **No trespassers, violators will be shot, priest violators will be castrated then shot**. painted onto it.

_No Prayers can reach me here, no light can TOUCH!_

I groaned as I caught a whiff of cigarettes, and Methamphetamines, and cocaine, and a whole lot of other substances

_"Among reduced bibles cigarettes and drugs."_

For a minute I thought about turning back and going back to my family to say that I had failed to locate her, my dear Nessie.

But then I looked down at the letters carved into my arm that spelled out Renesmee C Cullen, I had broken my right canine out carved the letters in myself. In case I had second thoughts about this, and god knows I've had plenty.

.

_"I carve your name in my flesh."_

.

I stared around the abandoned church with disgust.

And froze when I saw Nessie naked kneeling and doing something to an equally naked and hellishly beautiful woman with sharp vicious features. that involved her fingers, and mouth, which made the woman cry out with pain and pleasure.

_"Your lipsticks between the legs of hell!"_

.

"Here you go Ness, you earned it" the woman sighed and pulled out a bag filled with some crystalline substance with what looked like blood mixed in.

I sniffed the air and sure enough there was human blood in the substance.

_"Mixed with speed and blood!"_

.

I listened to her heart hoping it would say something other than what my head already knew and yes there was a hastening of her heart that told me that the woman was talking to her, that the methamphetamines were hers.

_"Listen! Listen!_

_.  
_

She snatched up the bag and gripped a whole handful of the white substance and breathed it in.

She turned back, and froze when she saw me standing there.

Her eyes were red.

"Renesmee!"

_"Speak the little girl's NAMEE!"_

She blinked at me but there was no surprise in her gaze, only sadness, and regret, just a bit of resentment.

.

"Hello daddy, I figured I'd be seeing you right about now, you always come right about now. Great stuff, Meth is, especially mixed with human blood. Really, really is great." she giggled. It was a twisted, disgusting, degraded version of her old giggle.

"Nessie I'm here to take you back." I said as calmly as I could manage. God, why did that mutt have to go and die on us?

"Yes, you always say that, but somehow we always end up on the floor… playing." she smiled wickedly and I don't think she was talking about playing as in I tickled her half to death, and she tried her best to get me back.

.

I tried not to think about what the smile meant but if the smell I detected coming from her… lower regions, over the nearly overwhelming filth that covered her and this place. It hardly took any imagination to draw a mental picture of what she was talking about. It probably didn't help that I was telepathic and she was doing her best to think what she meant at me.

And try as I might I couldn't help but respond to the images I was getting from her mind.

God it had been too long since I'd been with my Bella if I was getting turned on by my filthy, reeking of drugs, daughter's not really bad attempts to turn me on… but still, she's my fucking daughter, for God's sake.

"Nessie I'm really here, I'm not a hallucination." I took a step towards her.

.

"THEY ALL SAID THAT!" she spat, no longer looking alluring or playful. "They all showed up here with that same disgusted look on their faces, and their pathetic pleading, and their upturned noses, but every single time they turned out to be nothing more than stupid hallucinations, but I can't go without those hallucinations, cause, you see… it gets lonely out here, and sometimes I actually do want to remember where I came from."

She was screaming at this point, but no one really seemed to notice they were all too busy in their own messed up worlds, of speed, and LSD, and quite possibly heroin.

I glared at her, "Tell me, Nessie, did all of those other me's have this?" I demanded ripping off the sleeve to expose the jagged scars I had ripped into my own flesh, with my own ripped out teeth.

.

She gasped her eyes going wide with shock, fear, and shame."Oh God, you really are here aren't you?" she didn't wait for my reply. She ran at full speed, and even I had trouble keeping up with her, since she was full of that disgusting substance.

We must have run for hours before she whirled around and tackled me to the ground.

.

"NO!" she snarled and began to pummel and scratch at me. I let her for I knew that she had some serious emotions to get out into the open

"NO you aren't here! You can't be HERE!" she screamed and punched at my face and felt something break.

"You can't! Cause if you're here then it really happened and he's DEAD!"

.

Finally I closed my hands around her wildly swinging fists, and hushed her. "Calm down, Nessie, it's gonna be okay, were gonna figure this out, you me the whole family, we'll all figure this out, and who knows maybe someone else will come along."

I didn't say that it would be alright - that would have just been a lie, pure and simple, I knew that it would never be alright again. Certainly not for her.

No it won't daddy, it can't! He was the one, he was my soul mate, and he was everything to me!

She sobbed using her ability to talk to me now.

I could feel her pain, her sorrow.

We all had been hit hard by the news of Jacob Black's death. Even Rosalie, who had grown to be somewhat fond of the Mutt.

Hellfire and damnation, Nessie had actually been there when the news came to us on the television.

* * *

_(Flashback) two years ago._

_I heard Nessie's alarm go off, heard her disgruntled little growl and heard her fist come down on the poor defenseless clock. Number 62 I think this one was. _

_I smiled and looked up to the love of my life, Bella. "You wanna go get her or shall I?"_

_"She idolizes you almost as much as she does Emmet, so she's less likely to throw the remnants of her clock at you, her pillow with enough force to break a human neck, maybe."_

_I laughed and stood up to go get my currently about twelve year old in appearance but really only about 4 year old daughter._

_I approached her door and knocked on it softly "Renesmee its time to get up little one." I called gently_

_"I don't wanna!" she groaned through some obstruction - her pillow, I guessed._

_"If you don't get out here I'll have no other choice than to tell Jacob that he's gonna have turn the train he's on back and go back to Forks." I heard her jump out of the bed and scramble around for clothes; she had recently taken to sleeping in the nude, much to Jasper's shock and embarrassment when we had sent him up here to get her out of bed. _

_She opened the door, and it was obvious that she was going to break men's hearts - hopefully Jacob's, but I'd never say that aloud, at least not to her._

_She was 4'10 in her bare feet, with my auburn hair, and Bella's curls falling a little bellow her shoulders, and flawless porcelain skin - she really was a beauty. _

_"That's not fair Daddy." she growled, but she was smiling._

_"Come here, Daddy, I need to figure out which pants to wear."_

_I followed her to her closet, and she pulled out two pairs of jeans; one was a light blue, almost sky blue, and one was a very dark blue. I thought a second and looked at her current attire._

_She had hastily thrown on a blue cotton t-shirt that came down to her hips, and gray Lace panties that would have made me blush like Bella if I'd still had the ability, and pointed to the darker jeans._

_.  
_

_She hastily scrambled into them and went over to her makeup kit._

_"Okay could you get my backpack loaded up while thi- Ahhh!" she began but then squealed when I picked her up, flung her down onto her bed, and then proceeded to tickle her to death._

_"Say uncle." I purred._

_"Never!" she laughed and I swung one leg over her struggling form, and_  
_removed the sandal she'd slipped her left foot into._

_Her eyes widened with fear, and before long I had her crying uncle like there_  
_was no tomorrow._

_She had very, very ticklish feet._

_"Okay, Daddy, could you get my backpack loaded up while do my makeup,_  
_please?" she asked, still laughing._

.

_"Sure thing, dear," I fixed up her backpack full of all of her homework_  
_and stuff. She despised it, and much preferred the lessons Carlisle and Jasper_  
_provided for her when we were on the move. She particularly loved history._

_I kissed her lightly on the forehead and went downstairs watch some_  
_television._

.

_I walked in to find my entire family focused intently on the television. It_  
_was turned to the news channel._

.

_"Hey what's up?" I asked only to be shushed by everyone._

_I looked at the television and there was a reporter at the scene of a train_  
_wreck, and I instantly understood why everyone was paying so much attention._

.

_"Here I am at the scene of this horrible accident so far there have been 33_  
_counted dead, 73 injured, and still more with conditions unknown. The_  
_identified dead are Charles Zebalusky, Alec carter, Jake Collins, Fred Warner,_  
_Mathew Biff, Levi Biff, Joshua Piscary, Jesus Mitchell, Jamon Weathers,_  
_Kimberly Fitzpatrick, Seamus Tellock Condreus Gregoral Kreel, Damian Aloysius_  
_Kreel, Lovelace Brian Victorium Ridgeforth Razorback Cooper the third, Victor_  
_Lazellus Darkwin."_

.

_The news reporter rattled off a few dozen more names before coming to the one_  
_we had all been dreading, "And Jacob Black." there was a crash behind us_  
_and we all turned to see Nessie, a shattered expression on her face, the thing_  
_that had broken was a bowl full of cheerios._

.

_"Oh God Renesmee!" i called, she ran up to her room and slammed the door._

_None of us tried to go after her._

_Our mistake as it turned out, seeing as soon after that she had packed all of_  
_her essentials, about 10 thousand dollars, and ran off, leaving all of us_  
_heartbroken._

_She didn't even leave a note. (End Flashback) _

* * *

"Father, can i ask you a question?" she sniffled softly "sure, Nessie" I replied, and she stiffened, "D-don't," she said softly, her tone filled with pain, "Don't call me, that, Jake He-"

She didn't need, to say anything more. so i hushed her, gently, giving her, a small comforting kiss, on the forehead. "Sorry Renesmee, please continue with your question."

She took, in a deep, shuddering breath, to regain her composure, and asked "How did, my name get carved into your arm?"

"I broke out my right canine, and carved it in." i said softly. "Why?" she asked.

.

"Because... well, i guess it was so i wouldn't chicken out and purposely forget why i was out here, away from my family... away from my wife." i said sadly. a small, "Oh." was all she said.

.

When Renesmee, finally seemed to be settled down enough, i said cautiously, "Renesmee, me and the rest of the family, really have missed you, and well we would all be grateful if you would come back, it just hasn't been the same since you left, and Bella-" i stopped as my heart, seemed to twist up into a knot, "She's, she's just been cold, and dead since you left Renesmee, she hardly ever hunts anymore, she just sits around in your room, and cries.

"No father, there's not much in this world that you can do to convince me to go back with you, there are too many memories there father, he's left his mark on... everything really." she said softly

.

"Ah but there is something i can do? correct?" i asked excited.

she nodded, "But you won't father, your too much of a goody, goody two shoes." she growled.

I thought about my past deeds, as a dark avenger. and i thought *oh if only you Knew dear Renesmee.* i glanced down at my dear daughter's name carved into my flesh. and i thought about how my family had looked, and sounded the last time i saw them.

Alice, the normally graceful and ecstatic Pixy; dull, graceless, short tempered, harpy.

Carlisle, almost infinitely patient, and kind. now bitter, impatient, and angry.

Esme, sweet, always smiling, loving and creative mother; now a sad, lifeless, automaton.

worst of all Bella, normally warm, sweet, loving, slightly oversensitive; now just... blank, no smiles, no so laughs, no crying unless she's in Renesmee's room, nothing just blank, emotionless, cold.

Whatever it was that i could do, that would lead to her coming back, i would do.

.

She looked me in the eye for long calculating moment. then suddenly without a even a second's warning, she grabbed the hair at the sides of my head, and brought my mouth crashing down on her's.

.

Before i could even think of pulling her off me, she hooked one leg around mine, pulled me on top of her, and slid her tongue into mouth.

"Renesmee!" i croaked into her mouth, trying frantically to pull her mouth away from mine.

.

_Tongues, Tongues, speak the Little girl's name!_

.

Nessie ravaged my mouth with hers, and I couldn't help but respond to her  
touch, her taste - so fiery, so sweet, so so good!

_Her taste is on my lips and tongue_

Her taste was like that white wine  
I'd had when I was 16; sweet, spicy, with an exquisite tang to it that  
practically shouted that it was foreign.

_"The taste of white medicine."_

.

I finally just settled for using raw force, to hell with the consequences, and forced her mouth away from mine.

i scrambled back away from her, frantic not to let THAT happen again.

.

She stared at me hurt, and resignation in her eyes. She laughed bitterly "I knew you wouldn't do it Father!" she shook her head ruefully "My head knew it, but my heart hoped otherwise."

.

"Well you were right," i hissed wiping my at mouth, frantically trying to get her disturbingly good taste out of my mouth. "If your so far gone that you would even consider doing... That!" i snarled.

.

"Then i'm pretty sure were better off without you!" she stared at me, an unbelievably hurt look in her eyes. Fuck if i were able to i would stare at me too. ***What the fuck!*** i snarled at myself inwardly, ***She's my daughter, her soul mate's dead, she's a junkie, she's got enough going on with her, why am i causing her even more pain!"  
**

"Go," she said softly "just go, i don't wanna see you again."

"Renesmee," i began "I didn't-"

"JUST GO!" she shouted, angry tears in her mahogany eyes. And i did.

i didn't go far, just two or three miles, far enough that Renesmee, wouldn't hear me taking out my anger, and helpless frustration. on the trees and rocks around me. ***Stupid! Stupid! STUPID!*** i shout in my head, punctuating my thoughts, with a punches at a particular large boulder.

.

After i had sufficiently, pulverized the boulder, and my temper had cooled somewhat. i leaned back against cracked remains, and thought a long minute.

.

*Okay i can either go back to my family and tell them that i had given up. Go back to Renesmee and... well copulate with her, and bring back a broken, twisted, shadow of the girl we had known, and either do my best to keep it a secret that i had screwed my own daughter, or tell them and get accusatory, and disgusted stares from the rest of my family for the rest of eternity, possibly even get banished. or i could maybe go back there try to reason with her.*

.

Somehow i didn't think that Renesmee wouldn't be willing to talk reason with me, particularly after my spat with her. "GOD why did i say that to her!" i sobbed to myself, and stared down at my arm. _RENESMEE _C. _Cullen._

i thought about the devastated looks on my family again. And about my little girl's red eyes, and about the lust contained within those mahogany orbs, the lust for me, and my body.

.

*FUCK* i looked up at the stars, and then back down at the name permanently engraved in my flesh.

If vampires could cry, i would be crying whole rivers. i had made up my mind. I slowly made my way back to the clearing, where i had left Renesmee. i paused on the way to drain three deer. When finally i got back a shocking scene lay before me.

.

Renesmee lay beside the small pond, blood oozing from her mouth, and from her wrists, and in her right hand lay one of her canines, her eyes glazed over.

I raced to her side, and listened her heart, it was still beating barely, so she was unconscious not dead thank god! i needed to staunch the blood flowing from her wrists, and quick. Years of training from Carlisle kicked in, and i ripped the sleeves from my shirt, and wrapped them tightly around Renesmee's wrists, to keep her from losing too much blood.

.

i thought frantically about a way to save her from death, and i heard salvation. there was a growl behind me, and i whirled around to face my favorite kind of prey, a mountain lion.

.

Wasting no time, i ran over to it, and hurriedly ripped its throat out. i then wrestled its weakly, flailing, body. over to where my daughter lay, i put the gaping wound over Renesmee's mouth, and she reflexively took in a gulp of the blood. and almost as soon as it did the wounds on her wrists began sealing themselves up.

i held the carcass over her, till only a few drops remained, and tossed the corpse aside.

.

i just sat there next to the unconscious figure of my daughter, thinking over what had happened, shocked.

.

*Oh my god, this is my fault, all my fucking fault, i couldn't stand the thought of her being so twisted that she would even contemplate incest, so i lashed out at her, having momentarily convinced myself that she wasn't my daughter, but instead some disgusting, nomad, junkie, a monster to be snubbed, and looked upon with scorn. but she wasn't, she was scared, vulnerable, hurting little girl. who just wanted comfort of some kind, the kind of comfort, only a friend, or a parent could offer, whom i had hurt so, so very badly.*

.

i looked my daughter over with a practiced eye, honed by years of lectures from my favorite sister Alice. and began to run off to the nearest store, but then i paused and looked down at my Daughter's right hand where her tooth lay, i picked it up, and replaced it in her mouth, and held it there for a second, just long enough for the venom to reattach the tooth.

.

four hours later, I had bought Renesmee black jeans, and a white t-shirt. and i had bathed her in the pond, and disposed of her old clothing, replacing it with the new.

.

when i had set her down on the rocks, i had taken in a good look at her body.

.

God she had changed from the awkward looking, skinny, slightly nerdy little girl i had know three years ago. she now stood, (or well would have stood if she had been awake and standing) about five feet three inches tall, her auburn curls and ringlets fell all the way down to the middle of her back, she had gotten some lovely curves in all the right places, and her breasts, while they weren't large, weren't all that small either, just perfect really.

.

God she looked so much like her mother it was painful, i think if i tried hard enough, i could just maybe pretend that she was Bella, or Kate, or even Tanya. but i doubted it, in fact i'm not entirely sure i wanted to pretend she was Bella, but that instead that she was... well her, not Bella, not Kate, not Tanya. but Renesmee Carlie Cullen.

.

i saw my Daughter's hand twitch, and heard a fluctuation in her heartbeat, and knew she was waking up.

.

she groaned, and sat up. she looked down at herself, and stared at her wrists in surprise. then she looked around, to stare at me.

"Why?" she asked softly, "Why'd you save me?"

I flashed back to shortly after i had met Bella, to when saved Bella from her near death by a van, and she had asked a similar question, and fought the urge to chuckle dryly.

.

"Because i love you Renesmee Carlie Cullen," i said softly "I love you, and i'm sorry; really, truly, and deeply sorry, about what i said earlier."

.

i stroked her hip softly "And i'm willing to do anything to keep you from doing that again, to make up for what i said to you earlier, and to hopefully convince you to come back with me."

she studied me carefully, again, "really?" she asked softly, "Anything i want?"

I swallowed and said huskily "Yes anything." never breaking her stare into my eyes, she reached down to the front of my jeans, unzipped them, and slipped one hand inside.

.

i didn't move away from her grasp, like a large part of me wanted to. if fact i actually leaned into her grip a bit, groaning softly when her hands found me taut and ready.

she moved her face in close to mine, and kissed me gently this time, sliding her tongue in between my teeth.

I let her tongue stay in my mouth for a moment, before sliding my own tongue against hers' and began a small short lived battle for dominance against her tongue, ending with me the victorious one.

_"Tongues, Tongues!_"

i slid my hands under the white shirt, and slid it up over her breasts, i turned my attention from her mouth, down to her pink inviting nipples, kissing, sucking, and chewing softly. She let out a little gasp of a giggle, and ran her fingers through my bronze hair. i felt her hands on the back of my shirt, and before i knew it, she had ripped the shirt off and tossed it aside. she pushed me up off her, and to my knees, and i stared at her confused.

.

She smiled up at me wickedly, sat up, and ran her hands over my chest. "So smooth," she murmured, she then lowered her hands down to the gap in my pants where my erection stood out to its full gloriously hard, eight inches.

she made use of the gap in my boxers and brought me out to see.

i gasped softly, as she ran her hands over me. "So long," she murmured softly, "So smooth." her eyes filled with desire and... no couldn't be... shyness? she looked up at me "Won't i be too small?" she asked like a child, and i realized with a start, that despite all the things she must have done to get her drugs, that she was still a virgin.

.

"No Renesmee, your plenty large enough." i gasped softly. she smiled somewhat shyly up at me, and before i could protest lowered her mouth onto me. i let out a groan of desire, as pleasure filled me, and i ran my right hand through her bronze curls. it had been too long since anyone had done that, done anything like that to me.

.

Renesmee sucked on me hard, her tongue dancing over me, i managed to hold out 6 minutes under her experienced mouth, how she had gotten that experience i didn't know, and really, really didn't want to know.

i closed my hand over her hair, and let out a small yell as i came in her mouth, thrusting into her mouth, she seemed to choke a little on me, but at that moment i didn't care, all i cared about was my release, and the rapture that came with it. when it was done, i released her hair, and fell back into the rock beneath us, Spent. "Was i good Father?" she asked giggling. Her tone was wicked, but i could hear the vulnerability under it, "Yes!" i gasped "GOD yes!"

.

She gave me minute to get my breath back, before putting her hands back to the front of my pants, and unfastening my belt. "My turn now father." she giggled.

.

.

.

twenty minutes later. we lay in each others arms, Renesmee snuggled into the crook of my arm, sleeping. where as i lay awake her arms around my waist, thinking, and hoping, and feeling unbelievably ashamed.

.

_Shame Shame!_

_.  
_

Six hours later, me and Renesmee were getting our clothes on, her humming happily, and me still thinking over all the reasons why what me and her had done, and probably were going to continue doing was wrong.

_"I come and take your hand!"_

I took her hand in mine, and said softly "Come on their waiting for us."

She giggled, "Okay... **Daaaddy**." i tried, not to flinch at the emphasis, and drawing out of the word, daddy. She saw this, and burst into even more giggles, and leaned up to kiss me. I let her, hell i even let her win, in the contest against my Tongue, much to her delight.

I put my arms, around her, presumably to hold her in close for the kiss, but in truth, to feel up the marks in my flesh, to keep me from bolting right then and there. For i was terrified, and Repulsed by this new Renesmee Cullen, and at the same time, as i was repulsed by her, i was also drawn to her. it was disgusting, sick, and twisted.

And for the sake of my family, i really should just leave her, but i made a promise to Bella, and the rest of my family. In blood, in pain, in love. that no matter what, i would bring Renesmee C. Cullen back to them, and Consequences be Damned. And like it, or not, i would keep my promise.

.

_"Tongues! Tongues!"_

_._

_._

_._

**Reviews please**, **give me lots of reviews. And i might just consider giving you a sequel or two, and maybe even some short stories, that go in between books as well. ****Ah hell! i'm gonna give you ****the sequels anyway. but it would be nice, to know that an arsonist's****-**** Sorry! * Insane Giggle* An Artist's! *More insane giggling, as Author chews on an opium plant's peddles* fine work is appreciated.**

**Those of you, who read The Georgina Kincaid Series, By Richelle Mead. i have written a story, about Yasmine, and what happened to her after she fell. and Legend of the Seeker Fans, i have written, a story for that as well, the pairing is Cara/Richard.  
**

_

* * *

_

_**Recommended Deathstars, songs**_. _**Tongues, of course. Motherzone, Blitzkrieg, Trinity Fields, Termination Bliss, Chertograd, Arclight, Opium, Venus in Arms, The Rape of Virtue, Cyanide, Little Angel, No light to shun, Damn Me, New dead Nation.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Well this is my retirement notice.**

**i have given into overwhelming tiredness, sadness, depression, and fuckall.  
**

**seeing as these are my masterpieces after all i have decided to just load this into these as they are my most popular.  
**

**i'll stay on till i find a suitable replacement for meself, then i'm dust in the wind, and a meal in Hell's Stomach... or Heaven's if i can bribe the guard. eh whichever i'm still going into a stomach to feed one of the Entities.  
**

**eh maybe the person who replaces me will finish that work which i have left incomplete, maybe not... maybe i'll die before i get the chance to even start the proper search.  
**

**see you all in the great abyss of the stomach of whichever entity i find myself residing within. probably Hell, but who knows, maybe the Guardians of Heaven will accept a blowjob and a bit of fingering, and let me inside, eh if they do i'm gonna try and find God and twist her head off, maybe rape her corpse... or just her. tear every tooth outta her skull i definitely will do... and maybe try and sell em on ebay.  
**


End file.
